The present invention relates to framework for supporting different pieces of workstation equipment, and more particularly to a console structure for supporting electronic equipment in the nature of computers, video monitors, control panel and the like.
Control consoles of the type described herein generally include a framework for receiving and supporting the necessary pieces of electronic and support equipment including terminals, monitors, keyboards, switch panels, telephone turrets, lighting and so forth, and a planar work surface extending outwardly from the framework at a convenient height. Some of the equipment including video monitors and output displays is supported above or at least to be visible above the work surface for convenient viewing and user access. Attractive finishing panels are also usually supported by the basic framework.
To date, many workstation consoles have been custom manufactured which in terms of design and construction is both expensive and time consuming. This approach has been necessitated by customer requirements that are often unique in terms of workstation size, equipment placement, human engineering and cost considerations. In the result, the completed console structures are not only extremely expensive, but are also difficult if not impossible to subsequently modify for the reconfiguration of existing equipment or to retrofit new equipment.
An alternative approach has been to assemble the consoles from fixed size modular sections. Although in some instances this approach can reduce costs, the consoles nevertheless suffer from the same limitations with respect to subsequent modifications and reconfiguration of equipment within the console.
A need therefore exists for a console structure which overcomes the problems inherent in either the custom design and manufacture or modular assembly of console structures.